marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-772)
| Relatives = May Parker (aunt) | Universe = Earth-772 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, janitor;former vigilante | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Jim Craig | First = What If? #1 | Death = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 32 | HistoryText = The past history of Spider-Man of Earth-772 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart's early career up until the point where Peter would get the idea to join the Fantastic Four to earn some extra money. On Earth-616, the Fantastic Four would turn him away, sending him off on his long time solo career. On Earth-772, while the other members of the Fantastic Four still rejected Spider-Man's offer to join, it was the caring Invisible Girl who called Spider-Man back and convinced her teammates to consider hiring Spider-Man into the group. The group agreed to take Spider-Man on, but only if he revealed to them his secret identity. With some effort, Peter revealed his true identity to the Fantastic Four, and explained that he needed the money to look after his ailing Aunt May. Upon learning this, the Fantastic Four welcomed him into the team, rechristening themselves the Fantastic Five. As a member of the Fantastic Five, Spider-Man would be vouched for by Mr. Fantastic would help clear charges against Spider-Man by NASA due to his involvement in saving John Jameson's space capsule. During the public announcement of Spider-Man's membership in the FF, the positive press would cause J. Jonah Jameson to end his smear campaign against Spider-Man and officially endorse him. Spider-Man's membership into the FF would also prompt the Chameleon to give up his plot to steal secret plans from the US government. When the Vulture would begin his criminal career, Spider-Man and the Fantastic Five would defeat him with relative ease. When Reed would pilot a rocket to beat the Russians to the moon, he would take with him Spider-Man, Human Torch, and Thing, leaving the Invisible Girl behind to monitor things on Earth. Spider-Man would join the other FF members in clashing with Red Ghost and his Super-Apes and meeting the Watcher. While they were absent on their mission, the Invisible Girl would be lured away and captured by the Sub-Mariner who was then under the control by the Puppet Master. When Spidey and the others would return to the Earth, they would be alerted of Sue's capture and rush to Atlantis to save her. Although Spider-Man would be an asset in the battle, it would not be until an octopus would crush the Puppet Master's sub, freeing Namor from his control that the battle would end. In the aftermath, Sue would agree to stay with Namor and become his bride, converting herself into a water breather. Spider-Man would return to the surface with the rest of the group, who would resume the title the Fantastic Four. Spider-Man would continue to serve with the Fantastic Four, however, the group would become subject to in fighting as Spider-Man would be accused of showboating and flying solo instead of working as a team as they faced threats such as the Mad Thinker and Dr. Doom. The most recent bout of accusations would come from the Human Torch after their battle with the Super-Skrull. When Spider-Man would stand up to these accusations he would learn that these are feelings shared by the entire group, prompting him to angrily quit the Fantastic Four. As time would pass, Reed and Sue would get back together (Sue's ability to breath air being restored), and Spider-Man would rejoin the Fantastic Five. When Sue became pregnant and her pregnancy would threaten her life, Reed would take the remaining Fantastic Five members into the Negative Zone to collect Annihilus' Cosmic Control Rod the one thing that could save Sue's life. During their exploration, Spider-Man would be captured by the Scavanger and taken to the slave pens of Annihilus. There Spider-Man would battle Annihilus and his superior agility would allow the wall-crawler to steal the rod from the Negative Zone ruler. However, as the FF would attempt to return to their world they would be attacked by Dr. Doom who would seek to steal the Cosmic Control Rod for his own use. He would succeed in taking it away, leading to a battle against Annihilus. However, the intervention of the Whisperer, Doom would learn that Reed Richards would lose his mind if Sue and the baby died and become a more terrible foe. Doom would then return the rod to the heroes who would return to Earth in time to save Sue and the baby's life. Spider-Man's subsequent activities following Sue's recovery remain unrevealed. Years later, during his hunt to kill all of the Spiders across the Multiverse, Karn tracked down Spider-Man and the Fantastic Five and attempted to assassinate Parker. The rest of the team engaged Karn, but all were killed effortlessly in the struggle. Parker's body, with two puncture marks in his chest (one near his upper body, and the other near his right pectoral), was found dead by Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) when he was displaced from time and space. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-772) Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Energy Senses Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Parker Family